Love
by Zurelily
Summary: Nyanko x Natsume drabbles written for the fanfic100 lj challenge. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Not Fair

**Title:** Not Fair

**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou

**Characters:** Natsume Takashi and Nyanko-sensei (in human form)

**Prompt:** #66 - Rain

**Word Count:** 491

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Secret kisses can hurt sometimes.

**Author's Notes:** My first attempt at the ultimate fanfic challenge. If male x male offends you, please don't read. Thank you!

* * *

It was raining again. Natsume didn't particularly hate the rain, but it was troublesome to get home in this kind of weather. Unfortunately, he forgot to bring his umbrella that day, so it was even worse. He didn't complain, though. He never did, actually.

_All right... Let's go. _He gave himself another encouraging mental nudge, and pulled his school jacket over his head to keep the damage to the minimal. However, he already knew he'd get home soaking wet, and Tohko-san would worry over him and direct him to the bath immediately. It was a nice feeling to have someone care for him; though he still couldn't believe, or rather, he _wouldn't_ believe he had a family of sorts, because he didn't want to be disappointed. He'd been hurt plenty of times in his life already, so that was only natural.

He ran half-heartedly. _Even if I ran quicker, the fact that I'll be drenched won't change. _

His clothes slowly absorbed water, the moisture reaching his skin. He shuddered. Still, the rain felt somehow pleasant; it made his nerves relax after a long day. The streets were almost empty; the people took shelter in their homes. Only a few hurried toward their destination under gray and unfriendly umbrellas, frowning at the unpleasant situation and cursing their luck.

Natsume noticed a man standing under an umbrella in the distance; he slowed down and watched the man turn around and look at him.

The umbrella was colorful; it was bright yellow with azure stars and circles. The mirthfulness of the situation made the boy smile.

The two met halfway in the pouring rain; one soaking wet, the other dry and sheltered from the rain.

''It suits you, Sensei. The umbrella.''

''Come.'' He held out his hand to him. Natsume accepted the offered help, and stepped under the umbrella, sharing the shelter with the white-haired man.

Their shoulders and bodies pressed against each other; Natsume could feel Madara's heartbeat. The boy's shivering body found peace by the man's side; the warmth spread to him slowly. He felt at ease. The curtain of rain enveloped them in a calm, peaceful shell.

Nyanko suddenly stopped to embrace him. He held him close to his heart. ''Sensei...'' – Was all the boy could say.

The man shook his head slowly. ''It's okay.'' He kissed the boy gently. It was meant to be sweet and soothing, but Natsume's thoughts bittered it.

After their mouths parted, they continued walking home, now hand in hand.

_This is not fair, Sensei. Exchanging kisses only when nobody sees us... If only I could tell the whole world how much I love you. Only you. _


	2. Making Friends

**Title:** Making Friends

**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou (crossover with xxxHolic)

**Characters:** Natsume Takashi and Nyanko-sensei (in human form), Doumeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro

**Prompt:** #25 - Strangers

**Word Count:** 4,437

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Yuuko sends Watanuki and Doumeki on yet another mission; they are to fetch something really powerful from the country. What happens when their path crosses Natsume's?

**Author's Notes:** I don't like crossovers, but I've always thought xxxHolic and Natsume Yuujinchou would go well together. Slight Nyanko x Natsume and Doumeki x Watanuki. (Two of my OTPs in one fic. Whoa ~) You don't have to be familiar with xxxHolic in order to enjoy this, but feel free to skip this nevertheless.

**Misc.:** Did you know I have a lemon fic featuring Nyanko and Natsume? Interested? You can find it on my lj.

* * *

Natsume was standing on the shore of the pond, watching his cat, Nyanko play with the fish. It was a sunny spring afternoon, and it felt really good to bathe his pale face in the gentle sun.

''Natsumee, look! I caught a fish!'' The cat mewed happily with the struggling fish in his mouth. He gulped it down greedily, grinning.

''Well done, Sensei.'' The boy leaned down to him to stroke his fur.

Nyanko was about to say something, when a loud cry came from the surrounding woods.

''Why. WHY. Why?!'' Came the irritated voice of a boy again, now even louder.

Natsume and Nyanko turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

A dark-haired, slender boy was approaching them, with a taller, grave boy following in his footsteps. Their uniforms differed from Natsume's school uniform. He wondered where they had come from; he didn't know of such uniforms in the vicinity.

The leading boy was wearing glasses, and his movements made Natsume smile; his weird flailing didn't help him, either. The other boy was the exact opposite of him; calm and collected.

The boy in the front was fuming and shouting at the other angrily, but he didn't seem to care much about his flailing; his expression was simply bored. He seemed to be used to the situation, like it had happened severel times before.

''Ah, how I wish I could have come with Himawari-chan instead of YOU! And – hey! Are you even listening to me?"

''So loud.''

''SHUT UP. Who's fault is this, anyway? If you hadn't – ''

''We are on a mission.''

''Really? Well thanks for reminding me, I actually thought we came here to have a damn PICNIC!''

''Well you've certainly packed quite an enormous bento.''

''That's because your stomach is bottomless, you… you bastard!''

They were so immersed in arguing they still hadn't noticed Natsume and his cat on the shore. Nyanko narrowed his eyes.

''Noisy humans. But they seem to be having fun.''

Natsume just shrugged. He stood up and straightened his clothes. Nyanko jumped into his arms. "This looks interesting, Natsume.''

The taller boy finally noticed them. The other was till grumbling about something; his eyes fixated on his companion. ''You seriously piss me off!''

''Oi.'' The taller boy cut him off. ''Somebody's there.''

''What. Don't you dare try to change the topic, bastard Doumeki!''

_So the stoic one's called Doumeki-san._

Doumeki was looking at the blonde boy. His partner turned his head from him to see what he was looking at, and his voice died down at the sight of the sudden company they had. ''Oh…''

They reached the humid soil of the lakeside, the shorter boy looking kind of embarrassed; he wondered how much the boy could have heard?

Natsume smiled at them. ''Good afternoon.''

The once angry boy returned the smile at him, and bowed down his head politely. ''Good afternoon.''

Doumeki just nodded.

''I'm sorry we disrupted you, erm – ''

''I'm Natsume Takashi.''

''Natsume-san, then. My name is Watanuki Kimihiro, nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you, Watanuki-san.''

''Doumeki Shizuka.''

''And who asked you. You mammoth?!'' Watanuki snapped again.

Doumeki plugged his ears with his fingers. ''Feel free to ignore this guy. He's nuts.'' He added, turning to Natsume.

The boy tried not to laugh too impolitely. ''You seem to be on good terms.''

His observation was followed by yet another eruption; Watanuki flailing and shouting at Doumeki and Doumeki ignoring his ramblings completely.

Nyanko sighed, giving up. ''These guys have a loose screw, I'm telling you. Either that or they really are on _close terms_.''

"Shh, Sensei!'' Natsume panicked; however, the boys were so preoccupied with dealing with each other that they hadn't heard a word Nyanko said in a low voice. Natsume calmed down, but he noted mentally he'd lecture Nyanko for this when they get home.

Watanuki ran out of insults, so he turned to Natsume with a perfect smile. ''Sorry about this, Natsume-san.''

''No, it's okay. By the way which school are you from? Your uniform doesn't look familiar, no matter how I look at it.''

''Ah, this? Actually, we've come from quite far.''

''Did you come by train?''

''Yes.'' It was now Doumeki who answered. ''Though we almost missed it.''

Watanuki frowned. ''Stop blaming me!''

''I'm not blaming you.''

Natsume thought it would be best if he interfered before things could go worse.

''So what are you doing in a dull place like this?'' He asked quickly.

Suddenly the two of them tensed, and they exchanged an unusual look. Nyanko narrowed his eyes. _This has just become interesting…_Natsume saw it wasn't the time to ask any further questions.

''I'm sorry for asking, I didn't mean to offend you in any way.''

Watanuki shook his head. ''No, no, it's all right. It's just that… you know, I work in a shop, and my employer often sends me out on… well, errands.''

''I see.''

''And she asks this bastard every single time to accompany me – ''

'' – to save him from trouble.'' Doumeki cut in. "He always gets in trouble.''

''Oh, that's really nice of you."

''Natsume-saan, don't say that!''

The boy just laughed. ''You really are close friends, I can tell. But where are you going to stay?''

''We're not staying.''

Natsume thought the whole situation was strange, but he knew better and didn't ask any more questions.

Doumeki gave a reminding look to Watanuki. They seemed to agree on something without words.

''It was nice to have met you, Natsume-san, but we have to go now.''

''It's okay, I'm sorry I kept you.''

''One more question, though. Have you ever seen anything…'' He carefully chose his words. ''Unusual in the area?''

Nyanko perked up his ears at that.

''What do you mean by "unusual''?'' Natsume asked carefully.

Watanuki smiled at him.

''I guess you haven't, then. Just forget what I said, Natsume-san, it's nothing of importance.''

They said their goodbyes to each other, and the two of them left Natsume and Nyanko on the shore, disappearing into the woods once again.

Nyanko jumped down, and looked at Natsume severely.

''They are looking for something.''

The boy nodded.

''What if it's the yuujinchou they're looking for?''

''I hope it's not…''

''You can't hesitate, Natsume, if they come to steal it, you know.''

The boy sighed. ''Let's not talk about unpleasant things like that, Sensei. They seemed to be nice people, I don't want to fight them.''

''You're still too soft, Natsume.''

''Well sorry, but I don't want to fight meaninglessly. And maybe we could talk to them, you know?''

Nyanko let out a sigh.

''And anyway – '' Natsume added. ''It's still not certain they're after the yuujinchou.''

The sun was already setting, so the two of them started for home. Natsume was a bit uneasy about the question at hand, but hunger took over him, too, so now both of them were looking forward to the delicious cooking of Tohko-san. Nyanko was singing out of tune cheerfully; about having the yuujinchou one day, and eating the largest steam bun in the world.

It started drizzling lightly outstide as they got home. The rain was getting stronger by the minute, but the dinner was nice and Natsume was feeling content. He'd almost forgotten about his worries and the people he had met in the afternoon. After dinner, he returned to his room, and was reading a manga Nishimura lent him, Nyanko napping lazily in his lap. Heavy droplets of rain were pattering on his window; it made him sleepy, too.

Only two pages were remaining of the book, when Tohko-san's voice came from downstairs.

''Takashi-kun! Come down for a minute, will you?''

Nyanko opened one eye to peek at what was going on. Natsume put him down, and left the room.

''Not goin' ~'' The cat purred to himself, and went back to sleeping with a yawn.

Natsume bumped into Shigure-san on the stairs.

''Ah, Takashi-kun! We have some guests.''

''Guests?'' He asked, surprised.

''Go and see yourself, they are in the living room with Tohko-san. I'm preparing the futons for them.''

Natsume was taken aback when he entered the living room. Two drenched boys were wiping their hair with the towels Tohko-san handed them. That is, one apathetic Doumeki, and one polite Watanuki.

Tohko-san noticed Natsume standing in the entrance. ''Takashi-kun!'' She greeted him excitedly. ''We have guests.''

''Natsume-san!'' Watanuki exclaimed.

''Oh.'' Came Doumeki's voice.

''Do you by chance know each other?'' Tohko-san asked, looking from one boy to the other.

''We met in the afternoon.'' Natsume explained. ''But I thought you weren't staying…?''

''Well… things weren't going the way we wanted to, and it started raining all of a sudden. So we knocked on the first door we saw.'' He bowed deeply in the direction of the landlady. ''Thank you very much for putting us up!''

''My, my!'' Tohko-san smiled. ''It's nothing. I'm happy I could help you two. And you know Takashi-kun, too, what a surprise!''

Natsume, on the other hand, wasn't so cheerful. He couldn't help but think they did this on purpose, and even if they didn't, they were being a burden on his guardians. He always tried hard to be as low-key as he could, not to impose too much on Tohko-san and Shigeru-san.

''We have already eaten, but I'll go something for you. Go take a bath in the meantime, or else you will catch a cold!''

The woman seemed really worried about those two; Natsume didn't like that.

''Sorry about the trouble.'' Watanuki bowed his head again. ''We're grateful.''

Doumeki nodded, too.

''Takashi-kun will show you to the bathroom. Oh, by the way, Takashi-kun!'' She turned to him with a smile. ''I hope you don't mind sharing your room with your friends.''

''No, it's quite okay.''

Tohko-san smiled cheerfully, and hurried back to the kitchen to see to the second dinner she had to prepare that night. Natsume led the boys to the bathroom; the water was already drawn. _It must have been Shigeru-san. _– he realized.

''Well, one of you go in.'' He pointed towards the door.

"Ah, thank you.'' Watanuki bowed his head again. ''I'm really sorry about the trouble, Natsume-san.''

He shook his head. ''Just go in. The water'll get cold if you wait too long.''

Watanuki left him with the silent guy. Natsume wondered what they would talk about; another awkward situation he'd have liked to avoid, but it couldn't be helped.

He entered his room, Doumeki following him. ''This is where you'll sleep.''

Nyanko looked up instantly.

''Is that your cat?'' Doumeki asked.

''Yes, his name's Nyanko-sensei.''

Sensei carefully approached the guy, who made himself home and sat down on the floor. But he was all bought when the guy started stroking him.

''Unusual name for a fat cat like this.''

Nyanko mewed at him, offended, and went back to his usual place; that is to say, Natsume's lap.

''Oh. Did I offend you? Sorry about that.''

Natsume smiled at him. ''You don't look like the kind of guy who likes animals. It's a surprise.''

''I know my appearance is a bit misleading.''

''Well, you know how the saying goes ''don't judge a book by its cover''.''

Doumeki nodded.

They fell silent. Natsume was thinking hard; what could they talk about?

''What are you to each other?'' He blurted out without thinking.

''...''

''I uh… sorry a – ''

''He's important to me.''

Natsume blinked.

''He lost half of his sight because of me.''

''I'm sorry, I – ''

''He gave up on it to save me from going blind.''

Nyanko was licking his paws silently; Natsume didn't know what he could say at a time like this.

''That's why he's…''

Doumeki nodded. ''Yes.''

Awkward silence filled the room once again. They didn't say anything until the door opened. ''Your turn, damn Doumeki.''

''Are you picking a fight with me?''

''You're just too SLOW.''

Natsume felt the tension had eased somehow. ''Now, now, don't fight now.''

''Sorry, Natsume-san. It's just this idiot annoys me to no end.''

The boy just laughed again.

''Oh!'' Watanuki exclaimed. ''It's that cute cat from the afternoon! Is it yours?''

''Yes. He's name is Nyanko-sensei.''

Doumeki was gone without a word.

Watanuki went closer to Nyanko, and smiled at him widely. ''Nice to meet you, Nyanko-san!'' He held out his hand in hope the cat would go to him.

''Sensei, be nice.'' Natsume reminded him.

_Can't be helped. _– Nyanko thought. He jumped into the bespectacled boy's arms, and let him squeeze him to no end. ''Aww, so fluffy!''

Natsume watched them with a smile. ''Was the bath good?''

''Oh, yes, thank you.''

The night went on without anything worth mentioning; it was still raining when the boys went down to have dinner. Watanuki apologized, again – it seemed like as if he was always apolgizing – that he couldn't eat because he didn't feel too well. Douemki ate his share, too, so it wasn't a problem.

Natsume returned to his room before them, and called out to Nyanko in the dark. He could hear a scarcely audible "puff'', and soon he could feel Madara's breath on his face. ''What do you think, Sensei?''

''They are suspicious.''

''Right.''

''I've already told you this, but they're after the yuujinchou. And their eyes aren't normal. You could see it, too, right?''

Natsume nodded. ''Watanuki-san's left eye is biologically Doumeki-san's.''

''It's not normal. Only a person with vast spiritual powers could do something like that. Sight-sharing, that is.''

''Could it be… Doumeki-san has spiritual powers?''

''It could be Watanuki for all we know. Anyway, don't let your guard down. I'll keep an eye on them while you sleep, but be ready to wake up any minute, okay?''

Natsume nodded. ''Don't worry about me, Sensei.''

The man ruffled his honey-colored hair affectionately. ''All I do is worry about you recently. And why's that? That's 'cause you're reckless.''

''Tsk.'' The boy took his hand, and lightly kissed Madara on the mouth. ''That's the way I am, can't be helped.''

Nyanko suddenly tensed.

''They are coming.'' He turned back into his cat form, and Natsume remembered to switch on the light.

''We should turn in now, it's gotten quite late.'' He told the returning boys. Both of them agreed, so they laid out the futons – they could hardly find room – but after some flailing and shouting on Watanuki's part (''Take your futon further, you jerk!!'') they finally settled down, and everything's become silent and peaceful. Natsume tried not to fall asleep, but the rain lulled him to sleep easily.

He woke in the middle of the night to whispers. He pretended he was still sleeping, but his grip tightened on his blanket. He listened tensely to each word he heard.

''Do you think they could help us?'' Watanuki asked.

Natsume couldn't see them, as he was turning his back to them.

''I don't think so.''

''But… That cat is not normal. I could sense something unusual about him.''

''Well, he does look ugly.''

''YOU!'' Watanuki managed to yell at him almost inaudibly. ''Stop with your stupid jokes already!''

''I'm not joking.''

''…Yuuko-saan, why?!''

''I don't have any spiritual powers like you, so how do you think I would be able to sense anything?''

''…Y-you're right this time.'' Watanuki gave in reluctantly.

They kept silent for a minute; it was Doumeki who broke the awkwardly-stretching silence.

''What are you going to do?''

''We haven't found what we are looking for, so…''

Natsume's heart was throbbing in his throat. _This can't be happening. They can't be looking for the yuujinchou!_

''We should ask them for help.''

''Idiot! And what are we going to say? 'Sorry, have you seen a huge, white spirit in the area recently? We are looking for him, you know.' Well thanks, but NO! I'd never ask something like that.''

''You're way too loud.''

''Shut up!''

''Better silence you.''

''Wahh - ''

Natsume could hear some struggling voices on Watanuki's part; but it was obvious without even seeing the whole situation that the boy just fought back for the sake of fighting back; not to actually get rid of the taller guy.

''Gotcha.''

''You – ''

The protesting voices died down, and all Natsume could hear was moans and the friction of clothes. He turned crimson. _Why do I have to hear this…? And more importantly, how come they are… they are…I mean they argue all the time, and…_

He could hear Nyanko chuckle lying next to him on the futon.

_It's not funny, Sensei! _

''Aah.'' Watanuki was panting for breath. ''Stop it already, you, you – ''

''Me what?''

''…''

''Oh right. I forgot you can't call me names after I give you the best damn kiss in the world. Yes or yes?''

''I HATE you.''

''You lyin'.''

And once again, Natsume could hear them make out, but now more vigorously than before. _What the hell are they thinking?! This is my room, it's the middle of the night, and… and... just stop it already and fall asleep!''_

Too bad they didn't know he was awake.

''Ookay.'' Watanuki sighed tiredly. ''Now's the best time to stop. Hey, don't grin like that. It creeps me out – ''

Before Doumeki could answer, a loud howl came from outside. Each of them looked in the direction of the window, even Natsume, who was startled out of pretending.

''Watanuki.'' Doumeki said slowly. ''Stand up, and leave the room. Now.''

''What are you – ''

Black, thick fog flooded the room. ''Natsume!'' Came the hollow voice of Nyanko, but Natsume couldn't make out the direction of his voice. ''Where are you?''

The boy didn't answer; he couldn't. The smoke seeped into his lungs, and it started choking him slowly. _I can't breathe… _

''Watanuki!!''

''Give it to me.'' Came the threatening, low whisper from the dark. Natsume shivered in fear, and whimpered helplessly, unable to move and choking on air. His vision became blurry; he panicked, but couldn't do anything to help himself.

''Give it to me. The yuujinchou.''

''Over my dead body!'' Shouted Madara, but apparently he was late by mere seconds.

Natsume passed out.

* * *

When he came to, three worried faces were watching over him desperately.

''Takashi-kun! I'm so glad you woke up!'' Tohko-san could hardly suppress her tears. ''I was so worried! I woke up to some strange voices, and when I arrived, you were already…'' She clutched to his hand.

''What happened?''

Watanuki tried to force a smile out of himself. ''You started choking all of a sudden, and before we could de anything you passed out.''

''…I see.''

''Shigeru-san went for the doctor, he should be back anytime. Would you like to drink something? That's it, tea! I'll make some nice tea to everybody.'' The shock was finally wearing off of her, and she was already trying to do the best she could.

''It's okay, you – '' He realized how thirsty he was. ''Please do so.''

Tohko-san smiled at him. ''I'll be back in no time. Doumeki-san, Watanuki-san! Please look after him while I'm away.''

The two nodded.

Tohko-san hurried downstairs, leaving the three of them alone again.

''You lied.''

Watanuki looked away. ''I'm sorry Natsume-san. I never wanted you to be involved.''

''Where's Nyanko?'' The boy finally realized what was missing. ''What did you do to him?'' He sat up and took a look around.

''Your cat? I don't know.''

The boy started to get angry. ''Why did you have to come here? Is the yuujinchou that important to you? I'm not giving it to anyone, just so you know. It's my grandmother's heirloom.''

Watanuki looked perplexed. ''Yuujinchou…? What's that?''

''Don't play dumb.''

Doumeki thought it was time to have a word in.

''We've come here to have a string of hair from a white spirit.''

''A white spirit.''

''Look, Natsume-san… I know it's hard to believe, but spirits and – ''

The window slided open. Nyanko jumped in, and walked up to Watanuki. He narrowed his eyes, like usual, when he wasn't content with something.

''Idiots. You almost got Natsume killed.''

''A-a talking CAT!'' Watanuki exclaimed.

''Hmph. You can see spirits, too, so don't be so surprised. And you – '' He turned to Doumeki. ''Thank you.''

The boy shrugged.

It was now Natsume's turn to be perplexed. ''What's going on, Sensei?''

Nyanko walked up to him, and jumped into his lap. ''That guy exterminated the spirit on his own… Well, almost. I had to take care of some things afterwards, but he was the one to save you and Watanuki both.''

''Arrgh, it makes my blood boil to hear someone compliment that idiot!!'' Watanuki flailed. ''And YOU! Don't be too content with yourself, hear me?''

Nyanko sighed. ''You don't change, do you? You ''please-kiss-me-more-Doumeki'' guy…''

''Excuse ME?!'' He cried out, turning crimson. ''You couldn't have possibly…''

Natsume snickered.

''Not you too, Natsume-san!''

Nyanko cleared his throat to get some attention. ''So. You are looking for a white spirit.''

''Yes. He's apparently called 'Madara'.''

Natsume blinked.

''Oh, I might be able to help you out.'' Nyanko smirked slyly.

''Sensei!''

''Really?! Nyanko-san, you are great help!''

He narrowed his eyes. ''I said I _might_.''

''Oh.''

''What do you want in exchange?'' Doumeki asked.

''Good question, Doumeki. There's nothing you can gain in this world without giving something in exchange.''

Watanuki thought it was Yuuko-san all over again…

Natsume cut in. "Wait a minute. Why do you even need something like that? His hair, I mean… of all things?''

''Even the hair is powerful when it comes from a great spirit like Madara-sama.''

Natsume frowned at Nyanko, and hit him on the head. ''Stop this, Sensei.''

''Ouch, that hurt, Natsume!'' He pouted.

''I just want this day to end, so let's cut this short, okay?''

Watanuki looked puzzled. ''What…?''

The boy sighed; Nyanko still pouting in his lap. ''Show yourself, will you?''

''I don' wanna.''

''Stop sulking, Sensei. You don't want me to be angry, right?''

''Sweet buns.''

''…Okay.''

Nyanko narrowed his eyes. ''And chocolate, too.''

Natsume frowned. ''Don't be greedy.''

''All right, all right…''

He walked to the center of the room, and turned to the two carefully listening boys. ''Look closely, 'k? And remember, I'm doing this for Natsume.''

In a puff of smoke, the cat was gone, and a huge, captivating white spirit appeared. They could hardly find room now, as he almost occupied the whole room.

Watanuki – for once – was left speechless. On the other hand, Doumeki looked around, but couldn't see anything in unusual, except the cat was gone. ''What…?''

The bespectacled boy was – for once – left speechless. ''It's… striking. You are truly magnificent, Madara-san.''

''Hmph. Humans.''

''So, how much do you need?'' Natsume asked Watanuki.

''One or two strings I think. To be honest I don't even know what she's going to use it for…''

''We need scissors, then.''

''No!'' Came the immediate answer from Madara and Watanuki at the same time. Natsume looked at them questioningly.

''It takes away the purpose, Natsume.'' His Sensei explained. ''It loses its power when it's cut.''

''I see…'' He stepped to the spirit, and stroked his white fur gently. ''It will hurt, then.''

''I don't mind if it's you.''

Natsume pulled out some strings of hair quickly, trying not to hurt Madara much. The spirit was gone in a puff of smoke as soon as it was done.

''Oh.'' Doumeki raised a brow at the sudden reappearance of the cat.

''So.'' Nyanko started. ''What are you giving me in exchange?''

It was now Doumeki's turn. ''I was told to give you this.''

Watanuki continued. ''It's a magical potion.''

''Magical potion?'' Nyanko and Natsume repeated.

''Yes. It makes you invisible for a day, but only on one condition - ''

Nyanko was thrilled. ''Natsume, Natsume! Imagine how much I could eat without being noticed!!''

The boy gave in with a mixture of a sigh and a smile. ''I bet. So what's that condition?''

Watanuki smiled mysteriously.

''It only works on couples.'' Doumeki said.

''What?'' They asked in unison.

''But… What do you…''

''Don't worry; I didn't say _you_ have to use it. You can always exchange it for something, or give it to somebody, can't you? Since it's rather valuable.''

Nyanko seemed to be deep in thought. Natsume glanced at him, but didn't say anything regarding the matter. He tried to change the subject instead. ''Anyway… let's go down, shall we? I'm quite thirsty actually.''

Doumeki tactfully set the bottle on the table before following the others, without anybody noticing. He smirked to himself.

* * *

They saw the two boys to the station next morning. Watanuki flailed, argued with Doumeki, then they got on the train and he shouted and flailed some more. Natsume was quite used to it by now, and thought it was rather amusing.

''But really, how can they keep this up?'' He said out loud.

Nyanko snickered in his arms. ''You couldn't imagine Watanuki be nice to him, could you?''

''Well…''

''Natsume-san!'' Watanuki called out to him. He was leaning out of the window, Doumeki standing behind him. ''Thank you for everything! And… I'm really sorry about all the trouble this mamm- I mean we caused. Right, Doumeki?''

Natsume laughed. ''It's all right, Watanuki-san. And thank you for saving me last night, Doumeki-san.''

''It's okay.''

''Come visit us sometime, if you can.'' Watanuki added.

The mechanical doors shut, and the train was starting. Watanuki shouted back from the moving train.

''I hope we will see each other again, Natsume-san! It was fun being with you two!''

Natsume smiled to himself. _I made new friends again… I'm glad._

''Don't be so content with yourself, Natsume. We _will_ definitely try that potion out, just so you know...''

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. Almost 5,000 words of Holic / Natsume crossover, you got to be kidding me! Anyway, I won't leave the story like this, Natsume and Nyanko will definitely try that potion out. Because I'm a fangirl. And a bad, bad, bad Nyanatsu shipper. So until next time ~

Lily-chin


	3. Hollow Life

**Title:** Hollow Life

**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou

**Characters:** Natsume Takashi and Nyanko-sensei (in human form)

**Prompt:** #60 - Drink

**Word Count:** 609

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Twenty years later, Natsume shares a drink with Madara. He remembers the time they spent together in the past as a couple.

**Author's Notes:** Angsty fic, post-Nyanko x Natsume and Natsume x Tooru. I'd like to say I have nothing against Taki-chan, she's a really nice girl, I love her as a character, and I know she might just end up with Natsume in the end. That being said, please don't misunderstand this fic; I've never meant to criticize Natsume x Tooru.

* * *

Gazing up at the radiant full moon, two adult men were drinking silently. Natsume was painfully aware of his being human now; he remembered how everything was different and how childish he was...

Everything had changed, except Madara.

He was still the same. _Always, always…_The same hair, the same face, the same body – the same _everything_. On the other hand, there was Natsume: oh so humane and fragile; aging, even. Now wrinkles decorated the once so smooth and young face; giving away his age instantly.

_Drinking sake with Madara. _The man was drinking alcohol on a moonlit night with the spirit who used to guide, guard and love him. It was painful; parting with Nyanko, that is. It might have been the worst thing that happened to him, but everything comes to an end eventually.

Silent tears. Loud, angry, disappointed sobbing. They had been through everything; hating, loving; then hating and loving each other again… But hating the world most of all, for not accepting them as a couple, for trying to tear them apart. _Well done, world. You did it in the end; you did separate us. _

Drinking silently together.

Natsume married Tooru Taki some years ago. She was a nice girl, and truth to be told, he loved her. They were leading a good life together, had children and everything was going well. He was thankful, he really was.

He couldn't think back to the long years with Nyanko without feeling sad, though. Thinking back to the kisses, the touches, the emotions… Remembering his male lover, no, remembering his first love.

_First loves are always memorable; always heart-breaking. _

Natsume wondered what could have happened if he had chosen immortality and had stayed with the man. Leaving the harsh world of humans for an even harsher one – for the sake of their love. Things could have worked out. Who knows what could have happened?

_Something's missing. _

Madara was thinking about Natsume. How the man would be gone, and how he, Nyanko would stay. _For an eternity_. He was already fine with Natsume never returning to him, Natsume never returning a kiss again, even. However, he wanted to always know he was alive…

_I don't want you to die. Ever. _

He knew it wasn't possible. He knew Natsume was going to die; maybe not tomorrow, but surely, he _would_ die. And then, he, Nyanko would be alone. He was already familiar with that feeling; first Reiko and eventually Natsume? It hurt.

There were a lot of things they could have talked about, but both of them remained silent. Everything had changed; it was almost awkward to be drinking like that together.

That's because Natsume had left Madara, leaving him all alone, while finding someone else for himself. It wasn't fair.

Their friendship couldn't be repaired, because Madara was alone, still remembering the scent, the breathing, the smile, the frown –_ the everything_ of the boy… while Natsume had already gone on.

_Love is…difficult to end… _

''Natsume.'' Madara said silently. ''Don't you wish we had never met…?''


	4. Beginnings

**Title:** Beginnings

**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou

**Characters:** Natsume Takashi and Nyanko-sensei (in human form)

**Prompt:** #1 - Beginnings

**Word Count:** 213

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** How everything began.

**Author's Notes:** Something new; something sweet (you all know I love writing and reading angst, so this is kind of unusual…) Enjoy! (And don't forget the capital letters ~)

* * *

**N**ever-ending dream; this present I can spend with you.

**Y**ou looked at me differently than others ever have or ever will; upon meeting for the first time.

**A**ffection.

**N**either you, nor I could see what would come, still, we went ahead.

**K**ings own treasure we could never think of. But, for me –

**O**nly you can see me as a whole, only you can bring me happiness.

**N**ot rubies, diamonds or gold – but you; I'm perfectly content.

**A**nother night of words, tears, pain, and pleasure – we share; we bear it all together.

**T**ime passes, but your smile is unchanging.

**S**ecrecy is our second nature; we couldn't live without our secrets anymore.

**U**nderstanding you has never been easy; we differ – thus we can go on together.

**M**ornings come; we have to part, we have to hide; another long day without me calling you mine.

**E**_nough_ – you say sometimes. _The night will come; our time will come _– you say, trying to encourage me.


	5. To the Top!

**Title:** To the Top!

**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou

**Characters:** Natsume Takashi and **fem!Nyanko** (that's right!)

**Prompt:** #85 - She

**Word Count:** 433

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Natsume wants to top for once.

**Author's Notes:** I've wanted to do this for a long time, so here it is! Beware of CRACK (in capital letters…)

/I'm looking for a beta; please contact me if you're interested!/

Please tell me what you think about this chapter. ^^

* * *

Natsume tried to sound utterly confident.

''I want to top.'' He blurted out one night.

Madara, now in his human male form, looked up at him with indifference. He was lying on his stomach on the floor, reading some generic shounen manga – with a blonde, cheeky protagonist – and eating rice crackers.

''Wut?'' He asked, munching away at the snack.

It took a lot of time for Natsume to prepare himself mentally to say his wish out loud, so the man's indifference pissed him off instantly. He put his hands on his hips, frowning. _I'm being serious here!_

''I want to top.'' He repeated. "For a change.''

Madara sat up, and eyed him curiously. ''Who are you and what did you do to Natsume? You impostor!''

''Drop that. Take me seriously, will you?'' Natsume started to get slightly angry; his cheeks reddened.

The man thought about it for a minute, then grinned widely. ''Okay! Taking turns is fun, after all ~"

Natsume couldn't believe his ears; did he just hear that right? The man was willing to bottom for him?

''Really?'' He asked, excited.

Madara nodded, still grinning. ''Close your eyes, please.''

Natsume sat down next to the man, and did as he was told. _I can't believe this is happening!_

He was pricking up his ears, trying to figure out what Nyanko was doing. He heard a weird noise he knew he had heard somewhere before, but couldn't recognize it. It didn't bother him that much, though.

He shuddered involuntarily when a soft hand caressed his face.

''Can I open it now…?''

His question remained unanswered, but a plump, moist pair of lips brushed against his mouth instead. Natsume slightly parted his lips to accept the offered kiss; he took over control almost immediately, and now he was kissing the man passionately; pulling him closer at the same time.

And that was when he – at last! – noticed something was _off_: soft boobs were pressing against his chest, which could hardly belong to a _man_.

He shoved the girl away; eyes popping wide open with a horrid expression on his face.

"What the HELL!'' He shouted.

Madara – in his female form – giggled. ''Gotcha!''

Natsume didn't speak to Nyanko for the next two days.


End file.
